Parvana Dom
Parvana is a young teenage girl who just turned fourteen. She's in 9th grade at Ashford Academy, and she is played by Eren. Parvana is bi-sexual, and although she falls in love easily with guys and deeper with girls, she is still very loyal to her lover. She's a very clumsy and socially awkward introvert, but once you break her shell, you'll find that she's a very big-hearted and intelligent girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her red scarf, which she wears everywhere - that is, if she hadn't misplaced it or lost it again. Powers Siren Song-''' This power is literally out of hands, as she can't control it. It really bothers her, as it tends to turn on at the worst times. Her siren song isn't strong, and it's more of a hidden power that blends in with everything else. Her voice is smooth and calming, which is the result of this power. Her ability seeps into the way that she talks, and you don't even notice it. Her power really comes out when she's singing, causing males to go into a sort-of sleepy mode. You could call it a trance, but it's not like she can tell them to do anything at this point. To them, it just feels like they're on the verge of dozing off. However, this doze instantly stops the second her voice cracks (which is often when it comes to high notes) or when it ceases to produce music. A microphone itself automatically cancels out this power, so it pretty much only works if her voice hasn't been altered in anyway by an outside voice. Her voice is really loud, as she naturally projects herself (and because of her Sonic Scream), so it can be heard from quite a distance. The distance calculations are the about the same as her Sonic Scream, but it isn't nearly as loud. By the time you get past 5 feet, no men are affected by it. Unlike her second power, this affects all the men in a circular position in according to her. ' ' 'Sonic Scream-' This is her most powerful power, yet, just like her Siren Song, she has no control of it sometimes. She can make an ear-splitting screech at a really high frequency if she musters up the courage, or fear, to do so. However, this requires a lot of energy from her throat and can leave her literally speechless if she uses it for more than a 30 seconds. This power really is a strain on her throat, and it actually can prevent small waves of Siren Song because of the way it fills people's ears with the ear-splitting sound. The closer you are to her, the more powerful it will sound. There's the 1 foot radius, in which it sounds like a high-pitched alien, the 5 feet radius, where it sounds like a normal scream, and anything further than that is as though she was talking loudly. However, it only affects people standing in front of her. If you're standing beside her or behind her, the sound waves aren't as powerful, as they sound like a normal yell. This power is the most often used too, in a smaller, less ow-my-ears way. She often lets small yelps or squeaks whenever she's frightened suddenly or surprised, and when she's fan-girling, she can squeal really loudly. 'Scarf Manipulation-' Parvana can manipulate scarves, or scarf-like materials, with this power. She can make the scarf longer in length (she can make each end of her scarf as long as she is tall), but the second she stops using her power, it returns to its normal length. Even if she can manipulate the scarf to whip and lash, it doesn't do much damage. A scarf, itself, can be pretty flimsy as a material, and she can't do anything about it. She hasn't reached the point where she can strengthen the fabric enough for her actually use her scarf as a weapon, but she can choke people. Parvana usually uses this power to let her scarf flow in the wind when there isn't any wind, yet this power often leaves her tired and dazed at the end of the day and in the morning. Removing physical contact with the scarf eliminates the use of her power, and leaves her more useless than before. Appearance Parvana is a girl with a small and petite frame. She was born as a chubby baby, with a a weight of very little, but yet she had the same small frame she carries with her today. To this day, she's ashamed of her chubby baby self. By now, she no long has any chubby areas (yet she claims her thighs are fat and her stomach is floppy). She believes that she is fat, eating almost everyday and every minute, but it's not the case. She burns her day off easily and has a high metabolism. Her hands and feet are relatively small, and it usually surprises everyone once they actually notice how small she really is. To be frank, she's a very fragile and small girl although this is exaggerated. She considers herself short as she usually hangs out with people taller than her, but, really, she stands at a average height of 5'2, give or take one inch. She brags about being small, and although she loves when people dote on her cuteness, she has a secret hope of being tall and strong. However, even her tiny little body is really flexible. This flexibility usual only shows when stretching (unless she’s touching her toes; she can’t do that) or showing off for others. Her health is extremely apparent, and she rarely ever gets sick. She’s been like this ever since she was a little girl. The times she want to get sick are the times she never does. However, if anything, winter is her weak season. She’s caught pneumonia once, and will often just get a running nose or sore throat. Although she is a healthy girl, when she gets a sickness, she gets it hard and at its worse form. Her hair is a slick black... That is, that's what it looks like. In the sunlight, it's a dark brown, really, but as soon as she gets it wet, it flops back to it's natural black hair color. She tends to just mark her hair as 'black' on any applications or forms instead of explaining the whole process. She hates products on her hair, and the only product she does use in her hair is water to keep it down. Don't get me started on how her hair keeps standing up, and whenever she uses water to flatten it, it just looks even worse. Her hair stands up everywhere, frizzy yet straight, reaching down right the bottom of her chest. If she could do one thing to hair, she would want to make it stay straight forever without the wind messing it up. Her hair also tends to shed everywhere, and she actually enjoys picking out the hair from her clothes and rolling them into a little ball spider. However, if someone else claims it's her hair, she denies it and insists that it's the other person's. Parvana has dark brown eyes which, like her hair, appears to be a black. Unlike her hair, her eyes do not change color, they just appear to be a light black while the reality is different. In the picture, it portrays her as a pale white girl, but she is anything but that. Pale would be the word you would describe the opposite as. Ok, ok, I kid. Her skin color is a tannish color, which is still light. It's not one of those golden tans, but a natural, light Hispanic tan. She achieved this tan from her mother even though she believes that she had a bit too much time under the sun when she was a little girl (which is true as well). When it comes to her favoritism towards clothes, you could say she prefers both. She loves to prance around in males' button-up shirts as well as girly dresses. She loves to twist and turn with a skirt on or simply sit down with a simple male t-shirt. I mean, it's not like her breasts would get in her way. She doesn't have that much of a bust on her, and she's often jealous of other females. She tends to wear over-sized sweaters, so it hides her boobs anyway. Back to the clothes: if she could choose to, she would wear male shirts (and their baggy pants with countless pockets) all the time. However, her father isn't that big of a fan of it, so she tends not to make a big deal of it even if she does sometimes steal her brothers' shirts. No matter what she wears, though, you will always see her with the red scarf around her neck. It was given to her when she arrived at this school, and it's been a prized possession ever since. Personality When you first meet Parvana, she comes off as very shut-off from the world - a quiet girl who's timid nature causes her to have an aura of fear. She's shy to those she hasn't met, stuttering and running over her words in a hurried tone as to end the conversation and move on as quickly as she can. However, if you can keep up with this reserved girl, who tries to hide her feelings but fails, you'll find another side to her. You can tell how close you are to this stage by her voice patterns and eye contact. When her stutters start to become less and less, and she slowly starts to shift her gaze upwards to your face, you can tell you're close to gaining her trust. However, she never truly gives eye-to-eye contact to anyone, and when she does attempt this, she feels awkward about it and shifts her gaze to look slightly away from your eyes. Even then, it’s very easy to gain her trust - a fault she knows all too well. Parvana places her trust too easily in other’s hands, and even when they come around and betray her, she can’t help but forgive them. However, because she knows that her trust is easily earned, she can become a bit obsessive and overbearing. To her, it’s only her making sure that nothing wrong happens - a side effect of her perfectionist ways; she just has to have those lines straight on a paper, and even the slightest mistake will send her drawings to the trash. The same thing applies to how she lives her life. If a slight change of plans happens or an unexpected twist occurred, she starts to freak out and might possibly have a small panic attack. Parvana is a very understanding person when it comes to sudden changes, even if it does freak her out so much. As long as people have a reason, she can easily accept the facts and move on. She’s actually very caring, whether it be an act or not, to others, and she does her best to put their interests in mind first. Of course, there are times when she’d rather not deal with people, but she would never admit it to anyone. Parvana is a very gentle type of girl, treating almost everything with caution. She, herself, is a very sensitive person and takes offence easily. That’s why, in return, she does her best to be careful of other people’s feelings and does her best not to agitate them. It’s not as though she against fighting, it’s just that she is very self conscious on how other people perceive her. She acts as though life is a game, and she has to open up the right options to get the right opportunities, possibly getting a 'happy ending' along the way. Although she doesn't seem like it, she's actually very intelligent. Sure, she gets her bad marks every now and then (which sends her into a spiral of panicking), but overall, she does well. This intelligence is more than just in academics - she has a good head on her shoulders. She knows right from wrong, and she has a strong sense of justice. Street smarts, however, is something she just doesn't seem to have. Parvana is stuck behind everyone else on the latest bands, brands, celebrities, TV shows, music - you name it. It's not as though she likes to be in this state, it's just that she never really grasps these concepts until it's already passed. In fact, she didn't even know what T.G.I.F. meant until the summer heading into her 7th grade year. Although she seems like the cowardly type, she's actually braver than you (and she) think. She 'hides' behind others and if you ask her scenarios, she'll probably tell you that she would take the wuss way, but it's not true. In the actual scenario, Parvana is a lot more brave and courageous that people give her credit for. In the heat of the moment, she'll do what she thinks is right even if it comes with consequences. A big trait that takes part of her bravery is her loyalty. Just like her bravery, her loyalty is disguised by a finicky nature, but that's all it is: a disguise. When pushed, you'll see where her true loyalty lies. Her ties are deep and ingrained, even if she doesn't even realize it, and she will act upon these hidden, strong loyalties. As you get down deeper and dissect this girl’s personality, you’ll find that she’s actually quite bi-polar. She’ll snap very easily, and instantly regret it later. It’s shocking to see a little quiet girl like her suddenly start getting physical and moody. In fact, she often shows her affection through physical means - whether it’s kicking under the table because you said something or poking you harshly just because you poked her first. She, herself, doesn’t do well with pain, but she’ll easily return the favor to others- as long as it doesn’t result in any major injuries. She can angry and offended really easily,and even jokes are taken far too serious than they should be. She has self-esteem issues, often putting herself down. She thinks of herself as a lowly girl, and she’s pessimistic about the world around her. Parvana always seems to notice the bad side things, and if there isn’t one, she finds one. She thinks of the worse case scenario, no matter how crazy it might sound or how impossible it might truly be. However, if you tried to point out anything to Parvana, whether it be negative or positive, she’ll be a stubborn little brat and deny it.If you told her she was pretty - denied. If you told her she was being pessimistic - denied. Anything she doesn’t agree with will be argued with, even when she know she had lost from the beginning. Although she seems passive at time, the truth is that she’s too stubborn for her own good, and it’s not as though she has a big head, it’s just that it’s easier to deny everything stubbornly than to accept things defeated. One other thing she’ll deny: being dependent. Parvana doesn’t realize it, but she’s actually really dependent upon other people to help her live out her life. She might be the protagonist in this game of life, but she depends heavily on her side characters to get her through the days. She’ll hide behind them, ask them to do stuff she wouldn’t dare doing, and in return, she would play her part. In fact, she often plays this ‘dependent’ character just to have an easy way in life - some deep desire that she doesn’t even know exists. Can’t protect yourself? Don’t train - ask others to do that for you. Need for someone to leave you alone? Ask your friends to tell them to piss off. Play the little sister part, and your older protective siblings will fix it all for you. Sure, it sounds cruel and manipulative, but this is how she was designed to survive in life. Survival of the fittest, or- in her case- survival of the lurker. Parvana is actually quite secretive, keeping her mouth shut when she needs to. Feelings may be hard to conceal, but secrets aren’t. As far as she’s concerned, information isn’t needed unless absolutely necessary. Being a quiet girl helps with this, and she uses this to her advantage. In the end, all her traits just mesh together to make one big mess of a little girl. History Parvana was born in the midst of summer to a young couple, who happily awaited for her arrival. Waiting alongside them was a three-year-old young boy named David that would soon be an older brother and a great one at that. Like with most older siblings, it was hard to adjust knowing you weren’t an only child anymore, but he seemed to get it over it in a matter of days. After that, they stuck together like glue - two peas in a pod. It was rare for them to ever be without one another, often standing outside the door when the other had to use the bathroom. It was odd, but it was their way of protecting themselves for future events. They slept together, all snuggled up to keep warm, they ate together, Parvana often being coddled as she was spoon-fed by her older brother, and they bathed together, only to have a mess all over their bathroom floor at the end. It was soon, however, that a third addition would come into the family a shake things up a bit. Aviv, a little boy, now took the place as the youngest sibling - leaving Parvana smack dab in the middle. Of course, she didn’t like her younger brother at first, taking her place and being coddled instead of her, and soon he was also the center of David’s attention. Of course, Parvana didn’t like this one bit, feeling as though she had been tossed out to fend for herself. However, it was only a short while that David spent with the boy, reverting back to coddling and pampering Parvana. Aviv was now the third wheel, but it was only a matter of time since the two older siblings had spent most of their childhood together. A new addition was always hard, but I personally think it was the hardest for Aviv. He ended up having to have his parents make up for his siblings distance, and Parvana and David were often scolded for leaving Aviv out of their shenanigans The next obstacle: school. David had entered first, leaving Parvana behind with Aviv. She often just watched him from the couch, not bothering to talk to anyone before David came home. Despite this, Aviv was an active baby, and he always tried to bother Parvana and plead with her to play with him, though he was often ignored by a blank stare watching the turned-off tv. Parvana, herself, was thrilled to go to school since there was a chance of seeing David more often. However, since they were in separate grades, they weren’t able to see each other much, making Parvana more vulnerable and cry-babyish than usual. She often got bullied because of this behavior, and although he older brother tried her best to ward off these bullies, they never really stopped in her mind. She had begged David not to tell of her issues at school to her parents throughout her elementary school years, preferring to just deal with it than confront the problem. In the end, not a soul was told of her her bullying until she entered middle school, where it didn’t even matter if she had been bullied or not. It was too late to take action, as there was never any proof that all this had happened to her, and no one else would stand up for her except her brother, an unreliable source because of his bias. These middle school years, that’s when things started to really change. David had become more withdrawn for the world - even from Parvana -, and he would fight with her parents frequently. He snuck out of the house, hanging out with the wrong type of people. It wasn’t just a ‘teenage phase’ either. It turns out, around his middle school life is when he had discovered that he had powers, and he was having great difficulty dealing with them. He didn’t know how to deal with them at this point of time, and this type of power was the one that haunted his dreams with glimpses into the future – a future that he couldn’t change. He was able to withdraw this information for everyone, even Parvana herself who had a sinking feeling that something was wrong with her brother. Of course, not even he could hide from the Ashford agents. In the mail came a letter addressed to him a couple of years later, right before Parvana would end her eighth grade year. It was a letter stating that he was chosen to go to a special school for ‘teens like him’. Obviously, her parents were thrilled at the news, much to Parvana’s and David’s disdain. Aviv didn’t really care, as by now, he only followed his parents’ orders, not caring of the older siblings that ignored him all his childhood. David fought with their parents, arguing his side and basically pleading to let it go. It was futile, their parents being stubborn and telling him it was a ‘huge opportunity that he should take and run with’. Thus, there was only one thing left to do at that point: run away. Parvana wouldn’t leave her brother alone at this point, knowing that he was soon going to disappear from her life if she didn’t go along with him. He was her whole life, and if you asked her if she could imagine a world without him there, she wouldn’t be able to answer. She would think it would be some sick joke, and would most likely ignore you for quite a while just because you decided to bring up the subject. They were inseparable, and this was their own battle to fight. They left Aviv behind, not wanting to bring him into the mess that was their relationship. Even if they had asked him to join them, he would have just flat-out rejected it, only to regret it later. Thus, it was just them two, Parvana and David, - the duo. At first, David was dead set on Parvana throwing her life away to come with him, but her stubborn attitude wouldn’t take no for an answer, making her involved with the mess that was soon to come. Now that he was away from his parents protection, he knew that he had to turn around and get his life together for both his and Parvana’s sake - though it was mostly just her presence that sparked this change in him. The first step in doing this was to break the ties with the gang he was in, which was a huge mistake. Most of know that gangs are like family, and they won’t exactly let you off the hook that quickly or that peacefully. You’ll have to pay your way out. He pleaded and begged them to let him leave, as he needed to take care of his sister. They then decided to take this route with him. They punished him by beating Parvana up - his joy - right in front of his face as they held him back. Parvana was always a passive person, and being in pain, she couldn’t even protect herself as she curled up into a ball. The worst of the beatings were to her neck, which, to this day, still have scars on them. If it hadn’t been for her sonic screech, she probably wouldn’t have survived. This sonic screech was her most powerful one of all, as she hadn’t known to control it yet, and it caused them to all run away like little children. After this, Parvana had trouble speaking for as long as she was ‘bed-ridden’. She was unable to muster up the strength to do anything at all, and she had spent most of her time lying in a red wagon that David had found for her. She was taken care by her older brother, though she had assumed it was mostly just because he felt guilty for letting those men beat her up like that. Either way, David didn’t go without his share of troubles. Every morning he would wake up, his night riddled with nightmares that wouldn’t allow him to escape until the morning sun came. These were not normal dreams, however, but his powers growing stronger and stronger. It was fairly obvious how he was troubled, though no matter how many times Parvana would ask him what was wrong in a concerned tone, he would just brush it off as a bad dream, hoping it was nothing more than that. They were, however, nothing of the sort. They were actually horrid dreams of Par’s gruesome soon to-be death, and that’s how it always ended - no matter what he did in the dream to stop it. Now, it wasn’t something that he wanted to dream stuff like that - he wasn’t morbid -, but it was just simply his powers at work. These ‘dreams’ could be more appropriately named as ‘visions,’ and these visions hinted at David’s power. He was able to tell future events through dreams, and though a lot of people claim it’s deja vu, David could actually interact with others in his dream; thus, he was able to change things in real life as long as it was possible. However, in these dreams, Parvana seemed to die no matter what he did, a new and interesting way each time. He was able to hold this secret in for three weeks - the deadline of her death. He knew, deep down, that he couldn’t let this happen, and so he watched his dreams play out in reality - only this time, he would be the one gone. The second the truck started to come, he quickly pulled her out of the way, launching himself forward in the process. He took the hit, and his heroics only made him die on impact. A frightened Parvana quickly dragged his body away from the accident before anything could be reported, and she soon went to shock. After that moment, nothing seemed real to her anymore, and she went a little cuckoo as she tried to pretend as though nothing had happened. He was laid in the spot of their temporary home and laid food for him every morning - only to throw it away at night. She scolded him for not eating properly, but she never pushed him on. Eventually, the stench got so strong that she had to take long walks just to clear her head without confronting the fact that he was long gone. She always told him to stay put - as though he had a choice- and that she’d be back soon. On one of these fateful, long walks, she had decided to drop by her old house, just to see how everything was going. She picked a certain day of the week, planning the time accordingly so that her brother would be off at his tae kwon do with his parents. Along the walk she brought the little red wagon, clean and polished, for her brother and a letter addressed to her family, reassuring them that she and David were perfectly fine with no need for worry - which, of course, was a total lie at this point. This would have been a simple drop-off delivery if something hadn’t caught her eye. Her bedroom window was open to see, though the screen was still on as to keep people out, and as she peeked inside, she could see her old room - untouched since she had left with her brother. Her best was still undone and in a mess, her stuffed animals scattered throughout the room and all over the floor, and her tv was still turned on - paused on the anime she had been watching before running away. It was as though her parents didn’t want to mess around with anything - as though they, as well, wanted to pretend as though nothing had changed. It almost brought her to tears, thinking that they had really cared for. In order to keep this memory, she typed in the password for the garage door - still the number of her birthday - and walked in. She crept into her room, saying a quick hello to her dog and cat before resuming her mission, and took her three favorite stuffed animals: her grizzly teddy bear, her brown otter, and her black-and-white bunny. She then preceded to walk out, only to have the neighbor spot her, From the neighbor's point of view, all they saw was a young girl, all dirty and scruffy looking, carrying stuffed animals that is appears she had stolen from a house she just broke into, which isn’t a very pretty sight to see. Before Parvana could get away, they had called the police, and she frantically tried to get away. She didn’t get far before Ashford agents, not the police, came and grabbed her. Before she was shoved in a van, she had spotted Aviv, a little more mature than when she last saw him, walk out of their family’s car in his karate uniform. For a brief second, they made eye contact, and his eyes flood with recognition. However, as he tried to reach out to her, his mouth open but no words coming out, Parvana was quickly shut in the dark van. She had a mental breakdown in the van, hugging her animals as she remembered David’s body - left behind and uncared for. Memories of her and her brother, happy, came back, and the last sight of her younger brother, desperate, was still burned into her brain. By the time she had arrived at the island, she had retreated into her own shell, not willing to talk to anyone. She was offered a tour of the school, and ended up getting assigned to Katara, a Prefect, as her guide. Of course, Katara did most of the talking, considering Parvana dislikes female prefects, associating them to be the equivalent to a stereotypical, gossip-oriented, popular girl. She still had her scars from the beating, though the bruises were long gone, though she often lifted the collar of her shirt to hide them. After Katara was able to gain her trust, Parvana’s story came tumbling out, and a small hint of sympathy came from the Prefect. Katara gave her own red scarf after that, giving it to Parvana as a gift. She then told the girl, ‘Sometimes red ain’t so bad, kid. You use this color to represent yer heart, right? From what I can tell, little butterfly, you’ve got a big one of those.’ She then preceded to take Parvana outside and and help her make a makeshift grave for her brother until Parvana would be able to get a proper one once she graduated the school. Relationships 'Smith Knight-' "The Protector" ''The title she has placed upon him is how she mainly sees him: a person to protect her when times are rough. She remembers how he had acted the time she had told him she got hurt, and whether it be from just regular old concern or not, it made Parvana rely on him as a source from that point forward. From their first ever encounter, Parvana has decided to stick by this guy's side. Of course, it doesn't help that Smith reminds her of her brother, the one she had to leave behind. Knowing her, she probably saw Smith as a replacement or something that can take up the place in her heart as she slowly moves on. His stoic nature is also something she finds sacred, as she loves to push the limits and see how deep she can get into his mind. After a conversation with Scott, she will secretly call him a Snicker's bar because she believes that this boy is actually a very tender person at heart. '''Scott Hutchinson-' "The Idiot" ''Now we all know Scott isn't an idiot, but in Parvana's conscious mind, that's the best title he deserves. What she has with this boy is a sort-of rivalry, and although she wouldn't admit, she loves having the opportunity to better herself over this. He reminds her of her younger cousin - even though there's the fact that Scott is older by a year and 18 days, but who's counting? -, in which he was a know-it-all little who wouldn't keep his mouth shut. She and Scott both rival for the same thing - Smith's attention -, but it's obvious who the favorite is. It's totally not Par. lol Scott's the best, man. From the looks of it, they'll fight about almost anything when it comes to the topic of Smith: whether he's tough or not, what type of chocolate bar, or even getting to the physical point of Scott's mouth germs getting all over her precious scarf as she whipped him with it. Subconsciously, she finds Scott a worthy rival, and would love to get closer and actually become friends. However, as long as she's alive and kicking, there's no way she would admit it even it came down to her life. 'Mamoru Hongo- "The Knight" This title is somewhat of an insider kind-of thing - like you have to be there and part of it to understand her thinking behind this. After meeting Mamoru the first time, in which he was half-naked and scared the shiz out of Parvana with a dead fish, she had started to see him appear more and more. This was a change she was more than happy to accept, and she started to slowly open up to him. In a conversation of theirs, she had mentioned that she loved princess books but was frustrated on how they never seemed to be able to defend themselves. It was later on explained that she, herself, was like these said princess, and that he was like a knight: being able to defend others with his super strength and his strong sense of justice. In a way, Parvana likes the fairy tail tie that had put on their friendship, but in reality, she might actually harbor some feelings for the young man. It's sill all a mystery to her at the moment, yet she's slowly working her way to realizing that she treasure this friendship very much. Deven Badger- "The Realist" ''Although she really only had one interaction with Deven, she does see him as a close acquaintance. In fact, her name for him comes from the fact that he had been blunt from the get-go with her. She treasures this 'real' kind-of vibe he has going on, and Parvana believes that in order to keep herself in check, Deven is the exact type of person she needs - someone who will be upfront about how she's acting or someone who isn't afraid to hurt her feelings a little if it meant telling her the truth. She appreciates his nature, and there might also be the factor that she does want to sing a duet with him one day. '''Marcus Finch-' "The Buttcrack" ''Parvana believes this boy always seems to have something up his butt; thus, the name 'buttcrack' happened. Whenever she sees him, he is almost certainly in a bad mood, and apparently, she just seems to make things worse. Honestly, he could loosen up a bit in her mind, but his punk rock nature always keeps Par interested. She likes his 'tough guy' attitude who doesn't give any shizes, and thinks it suits him very well. In the end, even if he might scare her, she still wants to become, at least, an acquaintance with him. '''Yukia Amitoz-' "The Crazy" ''Her first experience wasn't so good, considering that Yukia had shoved one of her dark tendrils down Parvana's throat, causing her to cough up blood. However, after she had witnessed Liam going berserk, Yukia was there to protect her and comfort her, making them instant friends. Parvana still gets angry with the girl because of the incident, but she gladly accepts her as a mutual friend. '''Katara Adermoch-' "The Idol" ''Katara is like her mother, and Parvana looks up to greatly. '''Mason Bradly-' "The Flirt" 'Liam Dalton-' "The Unknown" In-Character Trivia * Parvana secretly likes to go to brother’s make-shift grave and sleep there for the night if she has bad dreams, and she brings along her stuffed bear and blanket. The reason she does this is because she sleeps easier in another person’s presence (even there he’s so far away, it feels like his ‘spirit’ is there), but she’s scared to ask someone to sleep with her; thus, she goes to the only person she knows would be fine with it. * Parvana actually loves to draw, but she feels as though she’s horrible at drawings since they don’t look like they’re realistic, so she keeps a journal of drawings hidden somewhere in her room. * Parvana is actually very competitive, and she loves to be right. Of course, she would never admit this because she’s a stubborn little brat. * Parvana has three stuffed animals she brought to the island, but she only carries around one because she’s afraid of what people would say about having more than one stuffed animal. She has an otter named Marlene and a black-and-white rabbit named Bunny. * Parvana hates two pieces because they make her feel self conscious, but she hates one pieces even more because she feels even more uncomfortable. If she could choose, she would wear shorts and a flowy shirt every time she went swimming. * She often gives her friends family roles so she can define a relationship with them. This is because she falls in love easily, so as long as she defines what type of relationship she has with a person, there’s a higher chance of them just becoming friends and staying that way. * Although she finds this activity tiring, she loves to swim dearly. It’s a favorite of her to do, even if she’s “too lazy” to travel to the beach or “too tired” to even swim. * She has an irrational fear in which she can’t kill bugs. She feels as though if she kills a bug, its family will come back and kill her. * Parvana also has an irrational fear of clinics and hospitals, and she'd rather not go there unless it was absolutely necessary - like she was dying. Out-of-Character Trivia * Parvana originally had the power of Emotion Negation, but after she had become more and more emotionally dependent, this power was replaced with scarf manipulation. * Parvana’s original faceclaim was Mikasa Ackerman, but Ayano Tateyama seemed a better suit. She appeared younger and more like Parvana, in a sense. Also, Eren had become infatuated with the character and her anime, so Parvana was changed. * Parvana is often depicted as a stalker girl when it comes to Smith, thanks to Eren. In fact, Eren even animated a small video for her on YouTube describing these stalker tendencies.